


Обещание

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Действие происходит после первого фильма перезагрузки. Вулкан уничтожен, но Спок не может с этим смириться.





	Обещание

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо талантливой **оку** за невероятно сильную иллюстрацию. У меня от неё мороз по коже.

– Джим, Джим!.. Господи! Дьявол тебя разбери! Да несите ж вы его, мать вашу, быстрее!!

Голос Боунса уплывал, дробился на отдельные звуки, умножался на ноль, круглый, как буква «о» в слове «боль». Тьма плотнее сжала виски, и капитан Кирк провалился в небытие.

 

Очнулся он под комариный зуммер медицинских приборов. В нос была вставлена какая-то дыхательная хрень, к локтевому сгибу тянулась капельница, всю не покрытую липким и вонючим гелем поверхность тела, словно пиявки, облепили датчики.

– Боунс! – хотел рассерженно возопить капитан, но вышел лишь слабый всхлип.

Тут же раздался писк индикаторов, послышались торопливые шаги, и над Джимом обрадованный и взволнованный, как курица над яйцом, навис доктор Маккой.

– Балда безмозглая, пустоголовый кретин, – бормотал Боунс, оценивая показания приборов. – Я ведь уже почти и не надеялся.

– Что... нахрен... произошло? – с усилием шевеля губами, спросил Джим.

Впрочем, память потихоньку возвращалась сама: Зейлобб, третья планета Шаулы, Лямбды Скорпиона. Ничего так планетка, земного класса, вполне пригодная. Гористый пейзаж, лиловое небо, белёсая растительность. Разнообразные формы жизни, включая разумную.

– Кома – вот что, нахрен, произошло. Не считая разрывов внутренних органов, переломов, ожогов и черепно-мозговой травмы.

– Бля... – едва слышно протянул Джим и вспомнил оставшееся.

Красномордые зейлоббские козлы (никакой ксенофобии, они и правда выглядели как земные козлы, только с руками на голове), с которыми начальство предписало установить дипломатические отношения, весьма недипломатично вдарили по десанту из дурацкой допотопной базуки пакостной горючей смесью, вот тогда-то он и свалился со скалы, потеряв сознание и оставив остальной десант в количестве одного человека без командования и поддержки.

– Что со Споком?!

Маккой сверкнул глазами, сжал губы и отвернулся.

– Блин, не молчи... – Джим перевёл дух, язык всё ещё шевелился с трудом, словно добрый доктор вколол в него не меньше стакана ртути. – Он жив?!

Только бы Боунс сказал «да», только бы «да»! Это первая открытая под командованием Джима обитаемая планета, первый возглавленный им десант, первая дип. миссия. Не хватало только, чтобы всё это было оплачено гибелью старшего помощника. Зря, конечно, он взял с собой одного Спока, но в тот момент мысль о том, что так они скорее достигнут обещанной стариком зашибенской дружбы, казалась очевидной, как преимущество орионской эротики над клингонской.

– Лучше бы он умер! – буркнул Маккой, и Джим растерянно захлопал глазами.

– Мерзкий гоблин бросил тебя! Пока ты подыхал, гадёныш дрых в тенёчке, сладенько сопя.

– Спок? – Джим неверяще повёл головой, та в отместку заболела сильнее.

– Да он до сих пор спит, если тебе интересно! Пятые сутки!

– Эээ... это ж ненормально?

– Откуда мне знать, что для гоблинов норма, а что нет? Сперва ему нормально швырять тебя на Дельту Веги, затем ему нормально прилюдно душить тебя на мостике, а теперь ему в кайф наносить визиты Морфею, пока тебя мочат шизанутые неандертальцы!

От машущего руками Маккоя мельтешило в глазах или виною тому было сотрясение мозга, но Джима слегка замутило. Он опустил веки, и этим вероломно воспользовался Боунс, чтобы всадить в капитанское плечо один за другим три гипошприца. Джим застонал, мысленно кляня себя за доверчивость.

– Гоблин вырубился от измождения, – как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Маккой, – потому что месяц не спал, но это не оправдание!

Сверкающий глазами Боунс со сложенными на груди руками являл собой живое воплощение непримиримости.  
Джим потёр ноющие виски:

– Проснётся – поговорю с ним.

Боунс хмыкнул и всадил в капитанское плечо дополнительный гипошприц.

 

***

 

– Спок.

Старший помощник обратил к нему чёрные, как сапожная вакса, глаза. Совершенно невозможно было определить, чувствует он за собой какую-то вину, и чувствует ли он хоть что-то вообще.

– Да, капитан?

– Боунс сказал, ты заснул, находясь на важной операции.

– Да, капитан.

Незаурядная наглость старпома, подарившая ему олимпийское спокойствие, с каким он произнёс эти два слова, вызывала уважение. Правда, устав да и просто здравый смысл требовали вулканца наказать – в том случае, если он, конечно, виноват. Проблема заключалась в том, что Спок, во всяком случае, тот Спок, которого Джим знал, не мог быть виновен ни в чём подобном. Спок был воплощением правильности. А кроме того, он был храбр, умён, непредвзят, честен и самоотвержен.

Пока Джим терзался сомнениями – внешне это выражалось в том, что он сверлил помощника озёрно-голубыми глазами, а на губах играла легкомысленная полуулыбка – Спок открыл рот и низким голосом начал цитировать какую-то муру:

– Положение о наказаниях устава Звёздного Флота предусматривает, в зависимости от степени вины и наступивших последствий, наложение взыскания от выговора до отстранения от должностных обязанностей и понижения в звании – по решению капитана. В самых крайних случаях созывается трибунал. Мой проступок подпадает именно под этот пункт. Трибунал уполномочен выносить наказания в виде лишения свободы сроком от месяца до пяти тысяч лет с конфискацией имущества и без оной, а также, в особых ситуациях, приговаривать к смертной казни. Но должен отметить, что созыв трибунала в ближайшее время невозможен, так как устав требует необходимый кворум в количестве трёх должностных лиц рангом не ниже капитана звёздного корабля.

– Отлично, – кивнул Кирк. – Молодец, пять. О трибунале пока не мечтай. До моего распоряжения останешься в лазарете под наблюдением доктора Маккоя. В качестве наказания.

– Да, капитан.

– Чем таким важным ты занимался по ночам весь месяц?

Старпом словно зажал между губами лезвие бритвы.

– Я, кажется, о чём-то спросил?

– Я не стану отвечать на этот вопрос, – Спок смотрел в упор, не мигая, в чёрных глазах плескалась нефть.

Джим обнажил белоснежные резцы и, медленно растягивая губы, улыбнулся. Бровь старпома чуть дёрнулась.

– Я сож... – Спок оборвал себя на полуслове. – Я... Я не хотел подобного развития событий.

– Верю, – Джим кивнул, занёс было руку, чтобы хлопнуть помощника по плечу, но на полпути остановился, передумав. – Марш в лазарет.

 

Джим только что покинул каюту Гейлы, и по телу разливались благость, умиротворение, а также прочая доброта и прям-таки отеческая любовь ко всему миру. На чувственную сил уже не было.

– Джим, тьфу на тебя, - приветствовал капитана столкнувшийся с ним в пустынном коридоре Боунс. – Выглядишь, как мартовский кот. Форму что ли одёрни.

– Мур-мур, – убедившись сперва, что их никто не видит, сымпровизировал Джим.

Доктор рассерженно отмахнулся:

– В гробу я слышал твоё мурлыканье. Ты лучше скажи: долго мне ещё держать гоблина у себя? Он же абсолютно здоров! Джим, сил никаких нет, как он меня бесит! Вот вроде бы ничего запредельного: только молчит целыми днями и пялится в падд, но как раздражает, сволочь!

Кирк потрепал друга по плечу.

– Ладно-ладно. Утром можешь его выпустить... Кстати, он спал?

Маккой снова нахохлился.

– Может, мне и колыбельную спеть? И люлечку покачать? Я доктор, а не нянька!

– Значит, не спал? – в хорошем настроении Джима возникла прореха размером со Спока. – Знаешь что, Боунс? Здесь что-то не так. Жопой чувствую задницу.

– Ха-ха-ха, остряк. Я, блин, её постоянно чувствую. Добро пожаловать в мой мир, Джим.

 

Расставшись с Боунсом, Кирк заносил ногу над порогом своей каюты, когда взвыли заполошно сирены и коридор задёргался в красном истеричном мигании.

– Кэптн! Кэптн! – голосом Скотти взревел коммуникатор. – Кто-то перехватил управление кораблём!

– Перейди на ручное управление! – ноги сами мчали Джима на мостик.

Коммуникатор на минуту стих, чтоб затем взорваться отборным матом.

– Никак не могу, кэптн! Какая-то сволочь всё заблокировала.

Джим прибавил ходу, хоть быстрее было уже некуда.

– Диверсия?

– С’р, такое можно было сотворить, только находясь на корабле. Бедная моя девочка!

– Компьютер, есть ли на борту посторонние? Чехов, курс!

– Мы движемся прямо к чёрной дыре! – последовала пауза, и растерянный голос парнишки нетвёрдо добавил. – Сэр, той самой, в которой исчез Вулкан.

В ту же секунду прозвучал монотонный голос бортового компьютера:

– Посторонних не обнаружено.

– Бля, – Кирк резко сменил направление бега. – Охрана, в лазарет! Арестуйте старшего помощника. Будет сопротивляться, оглушите фазером.

 

Джим опередил охрану. Спок и не думал сопротивляться. Молча встал, закрыл падд, отбросил на пол оружие и уставил на Джима гуталиновые глаза. Капитан поднял с пола фазер, махнул рукой, отправляя подтянувшуюся охрану восвояси, и плотно запер дверь. Паззл не складывался. Несмотря на очевидные факты, Джим не мог поверить, что парень, таранивший «Нараду», способен причинить вред «Энтерпрайз».

– В чём дело, Спок?

Он предполагал, что ответа не последует. Но старпом, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с его лица, бесстрастно произнёс, словно делал очередной рутинный доклад об относительном содержании изотопов железа в коре каждой из девяти планет системы Каппы Компаса:

– Я запрограммировал «Энтерпрайз» на автоматический полёт к точке с координатами 535.778.336.224. Перевод управления в ручной режим невозможен.

Если честно, Джим до последнего надеялся, что Спок окажется ни при чём. Что диверсия – дело рук ромуланских шпионов. Что его первый помощник – честный и надёжный парень, а не тёмная остроухая лошадка, внезапно ополоумевшая и понёсшая к пропасти.

– Спок, ты понимаешь, что тащишь нас в чёрную дыру? Если ты решил таким неожиданным способом наложить на себя руки, то при чём здесь мой корабль и команда?

– «Энтерпрайз» не пострадает. Я вычислил и заложил в компьютер единственно возможный безопасный курс туда и обратно.

– Вот почему ты месяц не спал, – усмехнулся Джим.

Старпом склонил голову, соглашаясь.

– Какого хрена? Зачем ты это делаешь, Спок?

Лицо старпома осталось бесстрастным, даже каменным.

– Существует 0.03% вероятности того, что Вулкан мог уцелеть, пройдя сквозь сингулярность.

– Спок... – Джим на мгновение онемел. – Спок, это вряд ли.

– 0.03%, – упрямо повторил старпом, и тут только Джим заметил сжатые кулаки вулканца и медленно ползущие из-под ногтей к побелевшим костяшкам тёмно-зелёные капли.

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, он шагнул вперёд и обнял вулканца за плечи, тот резко отшатнулся, но Джим не разжал хватку, а Спок не посмел сбросить его руки, и какую-то секунду они стояли, замерев в комичном и странном объятии – напряжённый, как взведённый курок, вулканец, отклонившийся назад под немыслимым для человеческой спины углом, и повисший на нём в нелогичной попытке утешить человек.

Спустя секунду фигуры стояли на прежних местах, будто шахматисты по обоюдному согласию решили вернуться к положению на доске, что было ходом раньше.

– Ты не должен был скрывать от меня ничего, –- с укором произнёс Джим.

– Я проанализировал ситуацию и пришёл к выводу, что ввиду малой вероятности успеха, командование Звёздного Флота не одобрит мою инициативу.

– Неважно. Если есть шанс спасти Вулкан, я бы послал Звёздный Флот с их бюрократией нахер.

– И пошли бы под трибунал, – тихо закончил за него Спок. – Достаточно одного меня.

– Блядь, Спок, если я захочу пойти под трибунал, значит, я так и сделаю. Ясно? Нечего за меня решать. Тем более, что я здесь капитан. Мы вместе летим на поиски Вулкана. Согласен?

Джим протянул руку, долгую секунду Спок смотрел на неё, настолько долгую, что улыбка на лице капитана напряглась, как оттянутая тетива лука, а затем обжигающе горячая ладонь вулканца коснулась человеческой в твёрдом коротком рукопожатии.

 

***

 

– Kapitan! – от волнения Чехов перешёл на русский. – Kapitan!

Но Джим не нуждался в переводе, его взгляд был намертво прикован к экрану, где алая, словно бутон мака на чёрном бархате, росла и увеличивалась, заставляя сердце радостно сжиматься, огромная прекрасная планета.

– Максимальное увеличение, –- сам не зная почему, он заставил себя остаться внешне спокойным, хоть остальная команда, за исключением Спока, готова была плясать тарантеллу и петь йодлем.

Старпом же, казалось, был ещё более эмоционально нем, чем всегда, но Джима это каменное выражение больше не могло обмануть. Он видел и замечал то, чего не видели другие, чего не видели даже тёмные, как дно африканских рек, влюблённые глаза Ухуры, – то как неподвижно напряжены подолгу замирающие на одной точке зрачки вулканца, то как едва заметно подрагивают его пальцы, как побелели пластинки ногтей и мучительно углубилась залёгшая между бровей складка.

На экране уже смутно можно было различить отдельные наиболее крупные здания.

– Капитан, –- Чехов наконец-то вспомнил английский. – Дальнейшее сближение опасно. Лечь на орбиту?  
Джим кивнул:

– Действуйте.

Он снова поднял глаза на экран, и внезапная мысль поразила его, словно если бы он на бегу напоролся со всей дури на торчащий из стены острый железный штырь.

– Спок, – произнёс он негромко, стараясь ничем не выдать свой страх. – Ступайте в мою каюту, нам надо поговорить.

Команда на мостике чуть растерянно переглянулась, но всё так же продолжала с наивным энузиазмом рассматривать панораму Вулкана, лишь Ухура проводила покидающего командирское кресло капитана подозрительным взглядом из-под изящных, как кинжалы, ресниц.

 

– Ближайшая звезда слишком далеко. Мне жаль. Мне очень жаль, Спок.  
Вероятность того, что переживший сингулярность Вулкан материализуется именно на том расстоянии от источника тепла и света, который подойдёт живым организмам на его поверхности, была исчезающе мала. И несомненно, Спок это знал. И разумеется, взглянув на приборы и обнаружив Вулкан в ста сорока астрономических единицах от поймавшего его на свою орбиту жёлтого карлика, он понял, что это означало для выживших. Если, конечно, такие были.  
Джим положил руку Споку на плечо, тот не отстранился. Джиму показалось, что вулканец вообще не заметил этого жеста, потому что был и разумом и душою где-то далеко.

– Возвращаемся? – это было наполовину утверждение, наполовину вопрос.

Старпом промочал, и Джим стоял и молчал вместе с ним, думая о том, как наверное больно хоронить с таким трудом выпестованную надежду.  
Он уже привык стоять рядом со Споком и молчать, и держать руку на его плече, позволяя себе надеяться, что это хоть как-то облегчит ношу, когда старпом внезапно заговорил.

– Я должен спуститься туда.

Джим сглотнул, подавляя в себе протест. Вместо этого он осторожно убрал руку с плеча вулканца, безуспешно пытаясь поймать взгляд ничего не излучающих глаз, и уверенно кивнул:

– Мы пойдём вместе.

 

***

 

Сквозь стёкла защитных скафандров в расходящихся конусами лучах открывался пейзаж апокалипсиса. Растрескавшаяся земля, покрытая слоем красноватых кристаллов затвердевшего воздуха, бывшего некогда атмосферой живой и жаркой многолюдной планеты; обломки зданий, школы, парки, больницы, трупы. Огромное множество трупов. И Джим молил всех богов от орионских до клингонских включительно о том, чтобы все эти несчастные прибыли сюда уже мёртвыми, а не пережили сингулярность лишь затем, чтобы погибнуть здесь от холода и удушья. 

Спок быстро шагал вперёд, словно подстёгиваемый какой-то внутренней плетью, задерживаясь лишь для того, чтобы обогнуть очередного мертвеца. Джим не поспевал за ним – сила тяжести выше земной усугублялась тяжёлым неповоротливым скафандром, и он не мог, как вулканец, перемахивать через трещины и с разбегу преодолевать завалы. Наконец, он совсем потерял его из виду. На вызов коммуникатора старпом не отвечал, и тогда, сжав зубы, Джим полез на самую высокую торчащую над окружающим хаосом развалину. По пути он раз двести проклял эту идею и сто раз чуть не погиб. К счастью, ему не пришлось взбираться до самого верха – да он бы, вероятно, и не смог. Поднявшись метров на двадцать и затратив на это не меньше часа, он разглядел вдалеке свет, бьющий из фонаря на шлеме Спока. Тщательно запомнив направление, он пополз вниз, вновь беспокоя богов и их антагонистов молитвами, на сей раз о том чтобы, пока он спускается, старпому не вздумалось умотать куда-нибудь ещё.

Молитвы были услышаны. Убив полтора часа на спуск и ещё час на дорогу, еле дыша и качаясь от усталости, Кирк наконец догнал вулканца. Приглядевшись, он замедлил шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился, не дойдя до Спока десяти метров. Тот сидел неподвижно на глыбе смёрзшегося воздуха и баюкал на коленях свою мёртвую мать. У Джима по спине пробежал ледяной холод.

– Спок, – окликнул он и понял, что голос его дрожит. – Нам пора. Кислород скоро кончится.

Помощник поднял на него глаза и несколько секунд пристально смотрел, словно пытаясь вспомнить, кто перед ним, затем взгляд его упал на застывшее женское лицо, и Спок вернулся к прерванному занятию.

-– Спок! – борясь с охватившим его ужасом, Джим подошёл вплотную и потряс старпома за плечи. – Спок!

Тот не отвечал, рукою в перчатке пытаясь убрать заиндевевшие пряди с синего лица. Джим следил за ним с глухим безнадёжным отчаянием, впервые в жизни не зная, что делать дальше. Спок снова и снова пытался откинуть прядь, ничего не выходило: неуклюжая перчатка затрудняла движения, волосы примёрзли к коже.

– Спок! – Джим с ужасом понял, что тот собирается сделать.

Старпом коснулся замка, застёгивающего перчатку скафандра, как раз в тот момент, когда Кирк с воплем вцепился ему в руку.

– Нет! Нельзя этого делать, слышишь?! Спок, приди в себя!

Вулканец уставился безумным взглядом в глаза капитана. Джим ясно вспомнил железные пальцы на своём горле – старпом бы сейчас убил легко, не задумываясь.

– Спок, – мягко заговорил Джим, по-прежнему мешая тому расстегнуть перчатку. – Ты нужен на «Энтерпрайз». Тебя там ждут. Помнишь? Твоя девушка, Ниота. Она прикончит меня, если с тобой что-нибудь случится.

В глазах вулканца всё так же полыхало безумие.

– Спок! Ну же, очнись! Вспомни хоть что-нибудь! Помнишь, ты написал программу для теста Кобаяши-Мару, а я её взломал? Помнишь, Спок: безвыходные ситуации и наш спор? Я всё равно считаю, что безвыходных ситуаций нет. Мы сможем всё изменить, исправить, верь мне. Знаешь, что я подумал? Если уничтожить Хорус сейчас, она не станет сверхновой, Ромулус не погибнет, и у Нерона не будет повода мстить. Что думаешь? Надо всё как следует рассчитать. Даже если не сработает, в конце концов, есть путешествия во времени. Хочешь, прямо сейчас всё подробно смоделируем? Нам с тобой понадобится бортовой компьютер. Давай так: сейчас поднимемся все вместе – ты, я, твоя мама...

Постепенно взгляд вулканца вновь принял осмысленное выражение, и Джим сквозь стекло шлема увидел, как шевелятся его губы.

– Пожалуйста, – на пределе слышимости прошептал Спок. – не сейчас.

Джим кивнул и, убедившись, что старпом оставил попытки расстегнуть перчатку, отошёл в сторону, давая тому подобие уединения.

Спустя ровно час, когда стрелка, показывающая запас кислорода, агонизируя, задёргалась на нуле, Джим вызвал Скотти и ровным голосом произнёс:

– Поднимайте троих.

 

***

 

– Нет, Джим, пошёл прочь, я сказал! Нет, капитанам никаких исключений! Здесь я главный! И нечего кривиться: если тебе от этого полегчает, Ухуру я тоже не пустил.

То, как яростно Боунс защищал покой выздоравливающего вулканца, заставило Джима в который раз убедиться, что ему невероятно повезло с другом, хоть тот и до одурения больно втыкает в разные места тела гипошприц.

– Ему лучше? – сдался он наконец, оставляя попытки попасть в лазарет.

Боунс ужасно обрадовался капитуляции Джима и задрал нос.

\- Лучше. Да не переживай за своего гоблина! Через пару дней будет как огурчик, зелёный и в пупырышку.

– Может, пустишь на минутку, а, Боунс?

– Ни за что!

Джим со вздохом развернулся и зашагал в свою каюту ваять отчёты – работы в отсутствие старшего помощника стало больше раза в три. В коридоре его нагнала Ухура. Обскакала на длинных ногах и с пантерьей звериной грацией преградила путь.

– Нам надо поговорить, – сказала она с вызовом.

– Говорите, лейтенант, – спокойно ответил Кирк.

Ухура чуть стушевалась, но ненадолго.

– Кирк, – в голосе звенела праведная ярость. – Ты чуть не убил его. Ты чуть не свёл его с ума! Он неделю пролежал в беспамятстве, и всё благодаря твоей дури! Как ты мог позволить Споку спуститься на Вулкан, зная, что его ждёт там?! Мстишь за Дельту Веги и за фингал под глазом?!

– Лейтенант Ухура! – прозвучал из-за спины низкий знакомый голос, и оба обернулись, не потрудившись даже закрыть рты, чувствуя себя, как пойманные за мелким непотребством школьники.

– Лейтенант Ухура, – повторил старший помощник, и Джиму почудилось, что он слышит в этом голосе гнев. – Никогда не позволяйте себе разговаривать с капитаном в подобном тоне.

И Джим и Ниота таращились на Спока во все глаза. Он был бледен и худ, то есть, ещё бледнее и тоньше, чем обычно, на нём было что-то чёрное и длинное, вроде халата, очевидно, что-то этническое вулканское, волосы топорщились в беспорядке, словно он только что поднялся с постели.

– О, наказание, – простонал возникший ниоткуда Боунс. – Немедленно в кровать!

Спок не шелохнулся, и Джим понял, что настала очередь его партии:

– Коммандер, – мягко произнёс он, вкладывая в голос как можно больше симпатии. – Я хочу, чтобы вы следовали всем рекомендациям доктора Маккоя.

– Да, капитан, – слабо ответил Спок – видно было, что к коридорным эскападам он по состоянию здоровья ещё не готов.

– Поправляйтесь быстрее. Пока вы болели, вас очень не хватало.

Спок не ответил, но уголки его губ, как показалось Джиму, слегка дрогнули – ещё чуть-чуть – и это была бы улыбка.

– Ладно, пошли долечиваться, – Маккой бесцеремонно потянул Спока за рукав, и тот, на лишнюю секунду задержав взгляд на Джиме, безропотно пошёл следом.

Джим сглотнул. Он чувствовал себя очень странно: радостно и даже как-то волшебно. Заслышав стук каблуков, он вспомнил наконец о Ниоте: ступая прямо и держа идеально спину, словно это не спина вовсе, а знамя полка, она торопливо удалялась, унося с собою сумбур из капитанской головы. 

Обернувшись напоследок, чтоб бросить контрольный взгляд на дверь лазарета, Джим кинулся в свою каюту. К чёрту отчёты. Ему нужен бортовой компьютер, падд и сто литров кофе. Ему нужно очень-очень многое рассчитать и переделать. Ему позарез, смертельно, жизненно важно доказать одному вулканцу, что безвыходных ситуаций не бывает.


End file.
